


Prankster

by RainbowSeverus



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSeverus/pseuds/RainbowSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank ends up with someone getting hurt. (not bad so don't worry) But it all turns out well in the end. No one is sent to a third world country in a crate, with only a toothpick. Don't want to give too much away here, just read and review please. J :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prankster

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for language

RPOV (Ranger)

I was going to kill him ... slowly. No wait, Abuela would skin me alive if she found out and she scared the crap out of me. I would just have to get a shipping crate ready. I knew he hated sand and desserts, so I thought Libya would be perfect.  
What happened you ask? Well I'm pissed at my soon-to-be locked in a crate and headed for the dessert primo Lester Mateo Santos. What could he have possible done to piss me off you ask? Well for starters, his breathing made my jaw tic and my hands curled into fists. Secondly, I had been sitting in this damn ER for the past hour while I waited for the x-ray technician to inform my doctor and I what was going on with my ankle.  
I slipped down a flight of stairs at Rangeman and twisted my ankle just enough that it made me limp, and of course Brown noticed, so here I sat.  
I had no doubt in my mind that the 'apparently used' condom that laid at my feet when I slipped was all my primo's fault. I learned just a few minutes ago from Hal, our forensics expert, that it was not 'used', but had been partially filled with unscented lotion. Obviously this was the work of our resident prankster, Les. Although I now added a few new names for him; dumb ass, moron, and idiota just to name a few.  
I jerked my head up when I heard the curtain to my little exam room slide open. I just barely caught my hand and was able to stop it on the way to my hip to pull my gun.  
"Mr. Manoso, I have the results of your x-ray." The elderly doctor informed me. I nodded for him to continue. "You ankle is not broken, but there are two chipped bones. I will put you in a walking cast that I suggest you wear for 5 or 6 weeks to allow those chips to heal completely. I've also included a prescription for a mild pain medication, it's here in your discharge papers."  
"Fine. Let's just get this over with. I'm a busy man with a business to run and other things to do." I snapped.  
Twenty minutes later I finally had my brand new black walking cast, I wondered if my cargos would fit over it to hide it. Brown hung around the whole time, got my discharge information, and led me out the door to the SUV that he would have to drive. I growled again, I hated it when I appeared weak. Primo was going to pay dearly for this.  
As soon as Brown parked the Rangeman SUV, I bolted out, well as fast as this damn cast allowed me to bolt. I punched the 'up' button on the elevator, another thing I hated this cast for, rode up to the fifth floor, and pounded on the door to Tank's office.  
I had Tank over-seeing the building of a shipping crate large enough for my prick of a cousin to fit into. I had called Tank earlier while I was still at the ER. I walked straight into Tank's office mere seconds after I warned him with my knocks. He looked up from his paperwork and it appeared to me he was trying to hide a grin.  
"Boss? What's the damage? Brown hasn't called with an update."  
"Chipped two bones, is it ready?" I ground out.  
"Almost, I got a team of six building it. Should be ready within the hour." He stated.  
"Good. That fucker will be lucky if I give him the toothpick." I actually growled this time. I swore I saw Tank's lips twitch with my comment.  
I turned on my heel and marched back out the door. I threw one last command over my shoulder on the way out. "Let me know when it's done. I'll be in my office."  
I ambled through my office door, strode over to my desk, and sat down in my leather chair. The pile of folders on my desk had grown in the few hours I was away. 'Well,' I thought, 'this isn't getting anything done'. So I dove right in, maybe this would keep me from thinking about killing my cousin.  
I had been shuffling through the various papers littering my desk for a little over thirty minutes when there was a knock on my door. I barked out, "Enter," without looking up. After the door opened and then closed softly again, I finally glanced up.  
My employee looked scared to be in the same room as me. I didn't really blame them, I sounded like a bear growling, so I guessed I looked about the same. I calmed myself before I opened my mouth to speak.  
"Yes?" I inquired.  
"What did the doctor say?"  
"Couple of chipped bones, I'll be wearing a walking cast for 4 to 5 weeks." I said.  
"I'm sorry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt."  
"What do you mean you never meant for anyone to get hurt? I thought this was all Les' fault. You mean it was all your doing?" I asked vehemently.  
The look of contrition on the face across from me seemed to be genuine. I sighed lightly. I couldn't do it. I could not punish someone who I knew never meant any harm to anyone.  
"Yes it was all my doing. It was all my idea. I thought Les needed to be taught a lesson about his womanizing ways. I knew you would immediately blame it all on him and maybe call him to the mats. But I never intended for anyone to get 'broken'. "  
"I know you didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. But I must admit, I am surprised that it was you. I would never have thought that you were into practical jokes." I chuckled.  
"Well of course I enjoy a good prank just as much as the next person. I do have a sense of humor you know."  
"I apologize. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I don't think I will be calling Les to the mats, but I have an idea that he will call me. But I deserve to get my ass kicked. I jumped to conclusions and was ready to crate him up and send him to Libya with nothing but a toothpick." I admitted shamefully.  
"Well he will obviously have to wait until your foot heals. Well, again, I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know it was me. Les doesn't deserve to be punished this time."  
"He won't be. I'm scared now, knowing there's someone else in the building who is just as devious as my cousin." I stated with the beginnings of a grin on my face. As my employee stood to leave I decided to add one more thing. "Next time you want to prank someone Tia, especially Les, just let me know. I'll be more than happy to team up with you." My grin had grown to a full 200 watt smile.  
Ella turned back as her hand landed on the door knob. She had a devilish gleam in her eyes when she spoke up.  
"Carlito, Les would not stand a chance if we did that. And by the way, I already have something in mind." ###################################################################


End file.
